


Personal Pleasure

by hereforthephilindafics



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Light BDSM, Orgasm Control, Pegging, Public Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthephilindafics/pseuds/hereforthephilindafics
Summary: Chakotay and Kathryn decide to try out sex toys.
Relationships: Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52
Collections: Explicit J/C





	Personal Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that summary says it all. Don't come here looking for plot, you won't find any.
> 
> I am on vacation from work and clearly have too much time on my hands. Also, I love writing about J/C getting it on.

“This is the third report I receive about Ensign Brown and Crewman Owen,” Kathryn said, handing the padd back to Chakotay as they walked down one of the corridors on Deck Two. “They really need to learn how to keep their noises down.”

She could see his smirk from the corner of her left eye.

“They are young and in love.”

Kathryn rolled her eyes and stopped abruptly. Chakotay bump into her with a huff. After a moment, he attempted to put some respectable distance between them as it befit a Captain and First Officer. She turned.

“They are not in love, this just started a few weeks ago. They are horny.” Kathryn realized she had backed Chakotay up against one of the side panels. The screen turned on when his back hit the glass.

He smirked at her. “Come on, Kathryn, don’t tell me you’ve never been young and in love.”

She looked around when Chakotay used her first name. He didn’t usually allow himself to slip up this way, almost never did, and Kathryn smirked. He was in a playful mood if the glimmer in his eyes and his arched eyebrow were any hints.

Kathryn moved closer to him, so close her breasts grazed his chest as she breathed. “I have, but I knew what self-control was.”

Chakotay snorted. “He didn’t make you horny enough then.”

Her eyes widened, mouth opening and closing a few times, unable to find a witty reply. There were voices approaching from her right and Kathryn stepped back. “I want that report by twenty hundred hours, Commander.”

Chakotay stood at attention and nodded, smirk still on his face. “Aye, Captain.”

Kathryn couldn’t help but smirk to herself as she continued on to Holodeck Two. She knew Chakotay didn’t consider her a hardass, but she had a reputation to maintain. She couldn’t just turn a blind eye, or in this case ear, to multiple reports of two crew members fucking all over her ship. They had even made it into a Jefferies tube. Kathryn couldn’t fathom what was exciting about that. Her back ached just at the thought of being cramped into those tight spaces while trying to have sex.

“You’re getting old, Kathryn,” she said to herself as she stopped in front of the panel control for the Holodeck. “Computer, activate program Janeway Beta Two.”

The computer chirped. “Unable to comply.”

Kathryn frowned, watching the screen blink red. “Why?”

“Previous computer program is frozen.”

She sighed. “Let me guess, Paris?” He had the bad habit of making so many changes to his program while running until it froze the entire matrix.

“Please restate question.”

“Who was running the previous program?”

“Lieutenant Tom Paris.”

Kathryn sighed. “It better be good.”

She already regretted it, but Kathryn’s holodeck time was limited and since there was no emergency she wanted to unwind. The doors swooshed open and she stepped into what seemed to be a restaurant entrance. There was no hostess at the stand. Kathryn walked past the heavy curtains framing the entrance door and reached out to feel the texture, thick and velvety soft. She continued up the main staircase curving to the left. A heavy cloud of smoke hung around the room.

Kathryn coughed, waving her hand in the air. She frowned as she looked around. It wasn’t a dinning room; it resembled more a lounge. Deep leather couches, dim lighting and low tables illuminated by tea lights. Jaz music played softly in the background. Kathryn walked a few steps, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness and veil of smoke hiding the frozen holodeck characters.

She gasped when she was close enough to one of the sitting areas to notice what was happening in it. One of the girls, wearing a leather set of bra and underwear, was kneeling on a plush carpet, hands tied behind her back, her bottom sticking out. The man next to her was gripping a whip, his arm raised, ready to strike. Kathryn looked around. The other occupants of the couches, half reclining in them, seemed rather interested in the scene.

She stepped away, moving to the next sitting area. A man was kneeling on the carpet in this one, the woman sitting on the couch, arms spread either side of her, the sole of her leather boot resting on his chest. Kathryn dug her fingers into the leather couch next to her. What the hell was this place? And why was Paris re-creating it?

“Computer, identify parameters of Holodeck setting.”

“Late twentieth-early twenty first century, adult entertainment club, also known as BDSM club.”

Kathryn blinked at the stage ahead of her; three girls holding on to poles, frozen in different, rather provocative positions, wearing similar leather outfits, tight and short. She swallowed. If Chakotay caught her in here she’d never hear the end of it. She turned to leave when a chest caught her eye. It was in the corner of the room, the lid open, exposing the red fabric lining the interior. Kathryn walked to it slowly.

Her eyes widened when she saw the contents. She wasn’t so sheltered as to not know a sex toy when she saw one, but Kathryn had never seen these types. She was used to more discrete prototypes, smaller, less brightly colored. The ones in front of her did not grant any type of privacy and would definitely not fool anyone into assuming they were anything else but sex toys.

Kathryn reached in and picked up a brightly colored, purple phallic object that was definitely bigger than any human penis she had ever seen. She wondered if the shapes and sizes were molded after real proportions or if toys in the twenty-first century were meant to cause more discomfort than pleasure. She moved her hand up and down the shaft of the toy, snorting at the idea of how silly she would appear to anyone watching. The toy seemed made of cheap silicone. Kathryn turned it over, frowning at the little hatch at the base. Two cylindrical things fell out when she loosened the fastening. She read the words “insert battery here” and frowned. The batteries, as she assumed that was what fell out, would not fit back in so she just groaned and threw the toy back inside.

The next thing she picked up was shaped like an egg, but one side was flat, with a little circle at one end. Kathryn yelped when she accidentally hit a button that turned the thing on. She giggled as the rubber circle vibrated at a high frequency. It suctioned the skin of her palm when Kathryn pressed it on her hand and caused a shiver to run down her spine. She raised her right eyebrow at the white and pink thing, it was most definitely designed to bring a woman pleasure, with or without a partner.

“Computer, can you start playing program from the beginning?” Kathryn asked, tossing the toy back into the chest.

“Negative.”

Kathryn sighed. “Delete program and inform Lieutenant Paris. He can try again.”

“Confirmed.”

The computer chirped and the BDSM club around her disappeared. Kathryn smirked as she stepped out of the holodeck.

She didn’t really need to go back to the Bridge as she was still off duty, but Kathryn wanted to see Paris’ face when he faced her. The turbolift door’s swooshed open.

“Captain on the Bridge,” Tuvok said. He looked down, no doubt checking his schedule, the only tell for a Vulcan that he might be confused.

“As you were, I just decided to walk through the ship,” Kathryn said.

“There’s better ways to spend your time, Captain,” Paris said without turning from his console.

Kathryn smirked at his back. “Well, I did try to use the Holodeck but there was a program frozen and I just couldn’t get it to work.”

Paris’ shoulders tensed; his head shot up. So, he had not looked at his padd yet. Kathryn waited for him to turn, hands on her hips. She raised her right eyebrow at him when Paris finally faced her.

“Sorry about that, Captain. I’ll take care of it once my shift is over.”

“Don’t worry about it. I already took the liberty of deleting the program. Maybe you’ll have better luck next time,” Kathryn said, starting to walk away. She stopped in front of the turbolift and turned. “And better imagination.”

Paris tried to control the smirk twitching on his lips. “Aye, Captain.”

Kathryn nodded, her peripheral vision catching the questioning look Harry was giving Tom as she got on the turbolift “Astrometrics.”

She didn’t need to go there either, but Kathryn liked to be in there. Everyone assumed she was busy and left her alone. Her mind wandered back to the toys in the Holodeck program and she smirked. She had neglected to bring a vibrator on this mission because she assumed it was a two-week deal and so she had eventually had to program one into her replicator. Kathryn was sure that if she ran a report of all replicators, she would find a variety of sex toys, but as entertaining as that sounded she didn’t want to violate anyone’s privacy. Whatever people did with their replicator rations was none of the Captain’s business, as long as it wasn’t dangerous.

The turbolift came to a stop and the doors swooshed open. Kathryn stepped out and headed toward the lab.

She and Justin hadn’t really had a chance to explore that side of sex. They had been young and horny, just like her crew members causing trouble, and sex had always been thrilling simply because they were having it. Kathryn laughed, looking around to make sure no one heard her and thought the Captain wasn’t of sound mind. Young love tended to burn through one’s veins, making everything exhilarating, even if it was a simple fuck against the wall. Kathryn might not have had sex in Jefferies tubes, but she had not missed out on all the weird positions one had sex in because they were in such a rush to feel their partner.

Mark had been…. different. She smiled as she entered the Astrometrics lab and walked toward the consoles, hitting a few buttons to display a star chart so it didn’t look like the Captain was spacing out. Kathryn thought about how long it had taken her to heal from Justin’s death, to feel okay with being alone, and then be brave enough to date again. Mark had been the perfect man for her fractured heart; gentle, patient, understanding. Their love was different, slower, mature, more careful.

Kathryn wondered if it was all the caution that tempered their passion. It had been exciting at first, like all new experiences are, but the fireworks vanished soon after. She was working so much by then that she barely managed to see him once a week. She snorted at the fact that she had dinner with Chakotay more frequently than she used to with Mark.

A pair of hands gripped her hips and pulled her back against a solid chest. Kathryn yelped, the sound morphing into a low moan when soft lips travelled up and down the right side of her neck.

“Never turn your back to the door, Captain,” Chakotay said, switching to kiss the other side of her neck.

Kathryn snorted, her right hand reaching back to pull at the hair on the back of his neck. Chakotay growled as his warm lips continued their welcome assault. She was sure he was kissing beneath her turtleneck so any marks would be covered by the gray fabric.

“I have you watching my back,” she said, closing her eyes and enjoying the heat of his kisses seeping into her skin. Her nipples tightened as a shiver travelled down her spine.

Chakotay chuckled. He pulled back, clearly not wanting to push their luck any further, and stepped up next to her. Kathryn couldn’t resist leaning against his left arm, rubbing her right cheek on his shoulder before he turned to smile at her, dimples framing his soft lips.

“Did I interrupt?” Chakotay asked.

She shook her head. “I just needed to think.”

He frowned, eyes darting all over her face.

Kathryn raised her left hand before he could worry himself into a frenzy. “All pleasant thoughts.” She placed her right hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat under her palm.

Chakotay smiled, taking the hand that was still hovering in the air and kissing her fingers.

“Have dinner with me tonight?” She asked, her voice barely as whisper, trying not to break the calmness of the moment.

“Aye, Captain.” Chakotay looked into her eyes for a moment longer before backing away and walking toward the door.

“Formal dress not required, Commander,” Kathryn said to his back.

She smirked, watching him go, sure that Chakotay heard her.

Kathryn did not wear dresses often, not because she didn’t like them, but because most events she went to were Starfleet related and formal dress for her meant her ceremony uniform instead of the regular one. She had never worn the dress she was holding in front of the mirror before. Kess had replicated it for her a while back, given it to her with a smirk.

Satin and fiery red, it was short, falling to her mid-thigh, with thin straps. Kathryn did not own a bra that would sit subtly beneath the sheer fabric, and she had no plan to waste her rations replicating one. So, she slipped her dress over her lacy thong and twisted left and right in front of the mirror, smirking as she observed her figure. Chakotay rang as she was finishing putting on the red lipstick she reserved for very special occasions.

“Come in,” she said, dabbing at the corners of her mouth to make sure her lipstick didn’t smudge.

“I don’t smell anything burning this tim—

Kathryn tuned toward him.

“Fuck!”

She widened her eyes at him, as her door was still open. Chakotay walked toward her, placing the bottle of wine he was holding on the nearby table. He gripped her hips the moment she was within range, pulling her to him and kissing her neck.

“When you said formal dress was not required, I didn’t realize you meant come naked,” he said, peppering her sensitive skin with kisses and nips.

Kathryn snorted, squirming in his arms but not even attempting to break free. “I am not naked. And I like your choice of casual wear.” She admired the black pants, paired with a black vest and a light blue tunic underneath.

Chakotay backed her up against the bulkhead. “Kathryn,” he said, breathing hotly against her throat, “I can see your nipples, and if I concentrate enough, I can make out the shape of your mound against the satin.” He dipped his head, taking one of the nipples he mentioned into his mouth, sucking over the fabric.

She whimpered as she felt the satin dampen against her skin, right leg coming up to wrap around his waist. Chakotay ground his hips against hers. He was starting to get hard and they were not even done with dinner. Kathryn didn’t want to derail her plan. She bit his earlobe playfully, shoving him back. She smirked when he hissed.

“Dinner,” Kathryn said when Chakotay pulled back to look at her with hurt eyes.

He licked his lips. “I think I’ll start with dessert tonight.”

She rolled her eyes, chuckling as she shoved him away again.

“That line usually works on you,” Chakotay said, taking her extended hand and following her to the table.

“I have other plans tonight,” Kathryn said, picking up the bottle of wine.

“Should have worn a different dress then.”

Despite Chakotay’s multiple attempts and innuendos, they sat down to enjoy their dinner. Kathryn had decided to keep it simple, not trying to tempt fate (and the replicator), with a pot roast. The wine Chakotay brought went deliciously with their meal. They chatted about crew members and duty roasters, their conversation wandering to jokes or funny things they had heard their officers say.

“So, what is the special occasion?” Chakotay leaned back in his seat after draining his glass. The bottle of wine was empty.

Kathryn placed her elbows on the table and leaned forward, lacing her fingers together. “What makes you think I have ulterior motives?”

Chakotay raised his right eyebrow at her, gesturing with his left hand toward her, or better, her dress. She smirked, leaning back in her chair. They locked eyes, holding the stare for more than a minute before Kathryn burst into a fit of giggles. He grinned, flashing his dimples.

“Fine, I admit there is a point behind this dress,” Kathryn said.

“I can see that,” Chakotay said, jerking his chin toward her chest.

She threw a grape at him and he raised his hands.

“I stumbled upon one of Paris’ racier holo-programs.”

Chakotay groaned. “What did he do now?”

“It’s not what he did, it’s what I found in the program, Chakotay.”

He frowned, shifting in his seat.

Kathryn smirked. “Are you familiar with BDSM clubs in the twenty-first century?”

Chakotay frowned, clearly trying to recall anything he might know about the term. She smirked when something clicked, and his eyes widened.

“And you were worried about two crewmen screwing in the Jefferies tube?”

She sighed, rolling her eyes. “At least he was on the Holodeck.”

“Not that it mattered since you busted him.”

Kathryn waved her right hand in the air. “The point of me telling you this is because I found something I think we would like.”

Chakotay raised both eyebrows. “We?”

She bit her lower lip, standing up and circling the table. “Come, I’ll show you.”

“Who are you, and what have you done to my Kathryn?” Chakotay asked as he followed her to the couch.

Kathryn chuckled, slapping his chest lightly when he sat down. She turned to the monitor in front of her and hit the enter button, illuminating the screen. Chakotay cleared his throat, shifting next to her. Kathryn had already studied the toys, so it came to no surprise for her. He moved closer to the monitor, frowning.

“So, what do you think?” she asked, turning to him with a smirk.

Chakotay looked at her, his eyes travelling down to her lips, and then back to her eyes. “This is what you found in the program?”  
Kathryn nodded, biting her lower lip.

“And you’re showing me because…”

She couldn’t stop her fit of giggles any longer. “Oh, come on! Look at them, Chakotay! It’s this big, gooey thing, and the color it’s just awful!”

Chakotay studied the phallic objects intently, his brow crinkling. He hit a button that displayed the toy’s materials. “They seem to be made by cheap silicone. Those things were highly unsafe.”

“And yet people wanted to feel them inside and pleasure themselves. Fascinating,” Kathryn said, looking at the screen.

Chakotay shifted on the couch again, his left thigh resting next to her right one. She turned when his hot breath blew on her neck. He was watching her with intense concentration, his eyes following every movement of hers.

“Are you trying to tell me you’re not satisfied?”

They held the other’s gaze for a few more moments before bursting into a fit of giggles. Kathryn rested her hands on Chakotay’s chest, his hands circled her waist.

“If I ever ask you to try one of those, do assume I have been swapped with someone who only looks like me.”

He smirked, leaning in to bite her chin.

“But I was wondering…”

Chakotay pulled back, raising his eyebrow and Kathryn smirked at him.

“I’d like to try a toy, for both of us. I’m sure we can find a variety in the replicators’ system.”

“That would be snooping.”

She rolled her eyes. “Not if I don’t check who programmed them.”

Chakotay smirked. “It would show up on the monthly reports.”

Kathryn sighed, shifting to face him fully. “The only people who have access to that report are you, me, and Tuvok!”

“And you are perfectly fine with him finding out about us?”

She looked down, smirking.

“Kathryn?” Chakotay’s voice held a slight hint of panic.

“You know how Vulcan’s have a heightened sense of sound?”

“Yes?’

Kathryn looked up at him, biting her lip. “He definitely heard us the one time we…uhh got a little carried away in my ready room.”

Chakotay groaned. “Is that why he didn’t speak to me that week?”

“He said he could smell pheromones on you for days after.”

He rolled his eyes.

Kathryn kissed him gently, licking his lower lip. “Now that you know no one will question our browsing…

Chakotay laughed, pulling her to him. They hit the couch with a huff, Kathryn half lying on top. He ran his hands up her legs, humming when his fingertips met the heat between her thighs. Chakotay circled the soaked crotch of her underwear and Kathryn squirmed.

“Chakotay, please…” She moaned.

He stopped but didn’t let her move off of him. “Why this sudden interest?”

Kathryn stroked his brow, tracing the lines of his tattoo as she watched his dark eyes. “I just want to try it, with you. Something new, that can be fun for the both of us.”

“Is this because you think something is missing?”

Kathryn shook her head. “It’s just something different.” She bent her head to lick his lips. “Something more.”

Chakotay smirked. “It’s the explorer in you.”

Kathryn laughed, sitting up and pulling him with her. They snuggled on the couch as they browsed the toy selection on the replicator, which was surprisingly wider than either of them expected. Kathryn was sure some of the designs and overall dynamics had not come over from the Alpha Quadrant, but Chakotay was amused at the variety.

“I don’t know how I feel knowing how high of a libido our crewmembers have,” Kathryn said, frowning at a dildo that held the term “Klingon” in its description.

Chakotay chuckled, kissing her hair. “This one,” he said, freezing one of the images that blurred by.

Kathryn moved closer, blinking at the screen. It looked like a couple’s toy, made up of two parts; one was definitely a phallic object for the female, and the other resembled a mold of a vaginal canal for the male. Both parts were more discreet than anything else Kathryn had seen so far. Chakotay bit her earlobe as he displayed the toys’ functions.

“Why this one?”

He chuckled. “It says here it comes with a neural emitter, which means they can be used while at a distance.”  
Kathryn blinked at him.

Chakotay smirked, kissing the tip of her nose. “So, if you wear the monitor, I could be fingering you while you’re sitting in your Captain’s chair…” He smirked when Kathryn moaned. “And I don’t even need to be in the same room as you.”

“Fine,” she said, turning off the monitor and climbing into Chakotay’s lap. “But I don’t have enough rations left for my part, so you’ll have to wait a week.”

He ran his hands up her thighs, pulling the dress up, and grinned. “I think I can find other ways to entertain myself in the meantime.”

“This is not how I planned to spend my day off,” Kathryn mumbled to herself as she glared at the warp core.

“Captain?” Ensign Vorik asked, turning to her with a frown.

Kathryn shook her head, leaning against the railing circling the perimeter of the warp core. B’Elanna and Tom had taken a shuttle in search for extra dilithium for the injectors, and of course the damn things had broken the second her Chief Engineer was off the ship. Kathryn knew that B’Elanna was aware of all the warp core’s issues inside and out, but she made a mental note to instruct her to delegate sometimes and teach others all the trick she knew in case of an emergency.

“How long before the injectors are no longer stuck?”

“Two hours, Captain.”

Kathryn sighed. Two hours she could have spent in bed with Chakotay, moaning while he licked her to orgasm. Or making him moan as she sucked his cock. Her vaginal walls clenched suddenly, and Kathryn squeaked, gripping the railing for support. She knew fantasizing about Chakotay often made her wet, but this was the first time—

She gasped when she felt something poke at her nether lips. Vorik turned to her with a questioning look. Kathryn shook her head, clearing her throat to try and cover up the original sound. She felt it again, this time more insistent. It felt like…like Chakotay’s index finger breaching her folds and sliding inside of her. Her walls clenched around nothing and Kathryn’s mouth froze open as she tried to swallow her moan. She let go of the railing on shaky legs and patted around the waist band of her uniform pants until…

She snorted. That was why Chakotay had spent so much time holding her waist that morning when he kissed her before rushing off to help Harry with something. Kathryn wanted to break the neural emitter sitting right above her left hip but he had started running his fingers up and down her folds now. She assumed he was in his office, after replicating part of his toy, smirking as he played at her expenses.

Kathryn took a deep breath and turned to Vorik when he called her name. She nodded along with his words, humming when she thought it was correct to do so, but all she wanted was to find a lavatory, rip off her clothes, and finger herself to orgasm. Chakotay was still teasing her, breaching her only for a few seconds before taking his fingers away. Kathryn knew she was soaking through her Star Fleet issued cotton underwear. If he didn’t stop, all of engineering would be able to smell her arousal.

“Commander,” someone behind her said.

Kathryn turned around so quickly she felt dizzy. Chakotay walked toward her with a smile on his face, his dimples beaming at her. He looked the image of propriety. She had to say something before Vorik thought she was sick, or worse, an idiot.

“Is something wrong, Commander Chakotay?”

He shook his head, stopping in front of her and Vorik. “I heard there was trouble, so I thought I’d come and check.” He looked at Kathryn. “Maybe lend a helping hand?”

Kathryn felt two fingers inside of her and looked down at his waist. Chakotay’s left hand was in his pocket.

Vorik looked between the two of them when his Captain did not answer. “Thank you, Commander. If you don’t mind monitoring that console, I need to check something on the upper level.”

Chakotay nodded, smirking at Kathryn. She stayed where she was while he moved to the console. She gripped the railing again, bracing herself for another wave of pleasure, huffing when it didn’t come. Kathryn walked over to him.

“You broke the rules,” she said, circling him, letting her breasts slide against his back as she did so.

Chakotay shuddered, his smirk faltering. “I got bored of waiting.”

“Hmmm, maybe I should use my rations on coffee ice cream.”

He turned to her, console forgotten. “I know you’re lying.”

Kathryn raised her right eyebrow. The panel beeped and Chakotay keyed in a code before turning to her again.

“I know how wet you are. I know you can feel it every time you move. Fucking in a Jefferies tube doesn’t sound too daring right now, does it, Kathryn?”

She whimpered as he moved closer. Engineering was empty enough that no one heard her, but that small sound was enough to make Chakotay smirk. His hand, his real hand this time, skimmed over her crotch. Kathryn gasped when she felt the wetness that had soaked through two layers of fabric. He rubbed around before listing his finger to his mouth and sucking gently.

_“Vorik to Commander Chakotay.”_

He hit his com badge smirking. “Go ahead.”

_“I think I found the problem. Do you mind giving me a hand?”_

“Be right there.” Chakotay turned to her. “Enjoy your coffee ice cream, Captain.”

Kathryn gripped the side of the console, trying not to orgasm in the middle of Engineering.

Kathryn turned on the mattress once again, groaning. She gave up falling asleep and kicked the covers off. It was useless. She and Chakotay usually had the same Bridge shifts which meant he would sleep in her bed most nights. She had become dependent on his warm presence curled behind her back, his breath on her neck, his morning erection hard and insistent.

She huffed and turned on her back. After his little prank in Engineering two days ago, all she could think about was how it would feel to pleasure him while he wasn’t even there. Kathryn had snuck the neural emitter into his clothes before he headed to the Bridge, but she had not replicated the toy yet. She had enough rations for a week of coffee, or the toy. With a sigh she got off the bed.

“One sample of prototype Janeway-One,” she said.

The computer beeped, and the toy appeared, packaged discretely as she had programmed it. Kathryn reached over with a smirk. She opened the box, throwing it on the floor as she walked back to her bed. She wrapped her fingers around the silicone shaft, and grinned. The sensor blinked green when the toy turned on. The neural monitor was functioning.

Imagining it was Chakotay’s cock she was holding wasn’t difficult. Kathryn was so aroused she could simply close her eyes and jerk her hand on the shaft. She started slowly, carefully, long strokes all the way to the head, and then she circled it before going back down. They hadn’t tried this together and she didn’t want to be too rough.

Kathryn laughed as she thought about how ridiculous she must look; half naked on her bed stroking a fake dick when all she needed to do was be patient. That had never been one of her virtues. She dragged her fingernails across the shaft, moaning when she imagined how Chakotay’s leather soft skin would feel stretched tight over his hard shaft. Kathryn guessed he was steel hard while she did this. Trying to concentrate on sensor scans while desperately controlling his orgasm.

She pumped faster, clenching her thighs as she imagined the wetness that would bubble out of the tip at the change of pace. By then Kathryn would bend her head and lap up the drops, swirl her tongue around the tip before engulfing the entire head. So that was exactly what she did. She moaned, long and loud and her clit pulsed harder.

Kathryn let the dildo go with a loud pop, whimpering as she licked her lips. She would give a month of replicator rations just to watch Chakotay’s face while she brought him pleasure without even touching him. She moaned again as she rubbed the tip against her hard nipples, her toes curling.

She needed more, and she knew she wouldn’t be able to stop. Kathryn could feel how wet she was simply by rubbing her thighs together. She needed it. Chakotay’s cock buried inside of her would be better, but this would be a new experience, for both of them. Kathryn wondered how he would react once he felt her pussy clenching around him without actually being inside her. She slipped her underwear off easily, bunching her night gown around her waist as she dipped just the head of her toy inside her opening.

“Ohhhh fuck!”

She legs spazzed out, every muscle in her body clenching. Kathryn didn’t consider herself a loud person in bed, but she knew she’d bring Tuvok running were it not for her quarters being soundproof. She began working the toy inside of her, trying to go slow. Kathryn groaned as the head breached her fully, the shaft following with ease. It wasn’t Chakotay, but the thought of sharing this with him while he wasn’t even next to her made Kathryn’s walls clench in a mini orgasm.

The toy had multiple setting and she set it to the lowest vibration, yelping when she felt the shaft pulsing at intervals. Kathryn wondered if Chakotay was still in his chair, gripping the console panel, or if he had run off to her ready room. Did he touch himself over his uniform? No, he was too professional for that. He probably excused himself to one of the lavatories. Kathryn laughed at the image in her head; Chakotay with his pants around his ankles, jerking off. A mixture of confusion and lust on his face as he watched his hand move faster and faster until...

Her own orgasm exploded suddenly. Kathryn’s back arched off the mattress. She remained frozen for what seemed longer than their journey back to the Alpha Quadrant. Every nerve in her body jolted, every blood vessel pulsed until she could no longer control her limbs. Kathryn collapsed back against the sheets, shoving her head against the pillow as she squeezed her legs tighter, the toy still inside of her, vibrating gently. It kept her right on the edge of another orgasm, buzzing lightly.

_“Chakotay to Janeway.”_

Kathryn groped around her bed until she found her com badge under the pillow. “Mmmmmm?” She knew he was not on the Bridge by his harsh breathing.

_“That was rude, Captain.”_

She wanted to reply, but when she opened her mouth another moan escaped her.

_“Fuck, Kathryn, please. I can’t go back to the Bridge hard.”_

She laughed, turning her toy off. “Okay, okay. It’s off.” She turned on her back, sighing.

_“Should I remind you that I only fingered you?”_

Kathryn laughed. “Did you cum in your uniform pants, Commander?”

Chakotay groaned. _“Almost. I need to scrub your chair before Tuvok comes in for his shift.”_

“Chakotay!” Kathryn sat up.

He laughed. _“It smells like you in here. All I had to do was hold my cock and I exploded.”_

“You better clean it up.”

_“I’ll see you tonight, Kathryn.”_

The line crackled. Kathryn laughed, turning on her right side and shoving her face in the pillow with a moan.

She did not replicate a dress or heels, or wear lipstick this time. Kathryn simply wrapped her satin robe around her naked body and made sure the replicator did not sabotage their dinner. She was lighting the candles when the door chirped. He keyed in the code without waiting for a reply. Kathryn smirked when she felt his solid presence hovering behind her, his scent filling the quiet room.

“What is it with you and satin?” Chakotay asked, gripping her hips, and pulling her back against his chest.

She moved her head, allowing his lips to travel up and down the right side of her neck. “I know how much you love rubbing against it.”  
He groaned, teeth sinking into her skin. Kathryn yelped when the pressure increased, that would definitely bruise. Chakotay could simply stare at her skin too long and a bruise would bloom on it, but he was a little more challenging. She had had to nip and bite, suck and pinch using different pressures to finally be able to mark his golden skin. Kathryn moaned, wiggling her hips against his hardening cock.

“Where is your toy?” Chakotay asked.

“Impatient, aren’t we?”

He growled, moving her hair to the side of the neck he had just marked so that he could offer the same treatment to the other side. Kathryn laughed, holding his head against her neck as Chakotay hummed while he sucked.

Kathryn turned in his arms, keeping him at bay with her hands wrapped around his biceps. “Behave, Commander, and you will be rewarded.”

Chakotay stopped his progress toward her, raising his right eyebrow with an amused look on his face.

Kathryn bit her lower lip. “Do you trust me?”

“Always.”

The immediate reply from him caused heat to spread through her body. Kathryn felt like she was melting, the proof pooled between her thighs. She could feel wetness run down her legs as Chakotay held her eyes.

“Take off your clothes and lie down on the bed, on your stomach, please.”

He replied by flashing his dimples at her before heading toward her bed. Kathryn watched him shed his uniform, creating a trail to the bedroom as she stood in front of the replicator.

“Water based lubricant,” she said, so quietly she worried the replicator wouldn’t be able to make out the command.

The bottle materialized and Kathryn took a deep breath as she picked it up. She held it in both hands, hoping to warm up the content as she walked toward the bedroom. Chakotay had followed her instructions to detail. His sculpted ass greeted her as Kathryn entered.

“Nice,” she said.

He chuckled. “Thanks.”

Kathryn could not resist. She undid the robe, knelt on the mattress, and crawled up his body. Chakotay moaned when her nipples brushed against his back. The smooth skin made them tighten and Kathryn whimpered. She ran her fingers through his short hair, pulling until Chakotay’s head leaned back.

“You said you trust me,” Kathryn whispered in his right ear. Her other hand snuck down and around his hip, slipping beneath his body to tease his cock.

Chakotay moaned. “I trust you with my life.”

She bit her lip. This was not the moment to doubt. “Do you trust me enough to let me fuck your ass?

Chakotay threw his head back, resting it against her shoulder. Kathryn could see his nostrils flaring as he tried to keep his breathing normal. She blinked, moving back a little bit.

“Have you done that before, Chakotay?” Her other hand squeezed his cock.

He shivered. “It’s been a while.”

Kathryn smirked, kissing his temple. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle.”

Chakotay barked out a short laugh, a hint that he was not worried about her hurting him. Kathryn bit her lower lip as she slid down his body to sit on his legs. She was not sure why the knowledge that Chakotay had some experience with this did not really shock her. He was a seasoned man, both in his Starfleet career and personal life. Kathryn would work up the courage to ask him who he shared that experience with, eventually, but she was not sure if she was ready to find out the answer.

“Changed your mind?” Chakotay asked, turning his head to the right, although he still couldn’t see her.

Kathryn slapped his ass, chuckling. His hiss stirred something deep inside her. She bent her head, leaning forward to bite his right hip. Chakotay groaned, burying his face against the pillows to muffle the sound.

“Do you have any specific…preferences?” Kathryn asked.

His chuckle reverberated through the mattress. “Just…go slow.”

She snapped open the cap of the lubricant and squirted a generous amount into her palms. Chakotay’s thighs tensed and Kathryn wished her hands weren’t drenched with the sticky mess so she could run them up and down his legs, soothe his nerves. She scooted up on the mattress instead, placing her lips at the base of his neck and trailing kisses down his spine. Chakotay sighed, his shoulders relaxing.

Kathryn moved back down and observed her canvas. Her curiosity as a scientist nudged her to dive in right away, experiment with all the ways she could bring him pleasure. But she knew taking it one step at a time would bring better results. Kathryn ran her right hand across his ass, her middle finger sliding between his cheeks, spreading the lubricant. Chakotay hissed quietly, goosebumps exploding across his skin.

“Sorry!” Kathryn said.

His head moved against the pillows. “No, it feels good.”

She smirked as she continued further down. Her fingers traced his sack and this time Chakotay did not hold back his moan. The sound caused Kathryn’s nipples to tighten in response. Her body was crying out for him, but she was determined to make this about his pleasure. She cupped his balls gently, squeezing with increased pressure until he groaned, his ass moving up slightly.

The movement gave Kathryn a better view of his cock. He was hard already, although she knew she could get him harder. She wrapped her right palm around the shaft and pumped slowly a few times until Chakotay moaned. The swollen head began leaking pre-cum, helping her slide her hand up and down with more ease.

“I thought this was about my ass?” Chakotay asked between pants.

Kathryn chuckled. She let him go and he collapsed back against the mattress. She could still see his cock, but he was right. There was a point to this mission. She squirted more lube in her left palm, spreading it around with her right index finger and coating it while doing so. Chakotay’s ass clenched when she touched the tip of her finger to his crack.

“I thought you wanted this, Chakotay?”

He took a deep breath, exhaling with a shudder. “It’s just been a while.”

Kathryn looked up, her eyes meeting the back of his head. “We don’t have to…

“No, it’s fine.”

She bit her lower lip. “Turn on your back.”

Chakotay hesitated before turning. He flashed her a dimpled grin when their eyes finally met. His cock twitched against his belly and Kathryn licked her lips when his hand wrapped around the shaft and jerked quickly. She leaned forward, covering his hand with hers.

“Don’t ruin my fun."

He smiled, shyly this time.

Kathryn trailed her lubed-up finger down his stomach, across his cock, until she reached his anus. Chakotay shifted on the bed, pulling his legs up and sticking his bottom further out for her. She scooted further down on the mattress until she had a better view. The puckered hole was clenched tight. Kathryn probed it lightly with the tip of her index finger until just a tiny bit slipped in. Chakotay shouted his pleasure.

“No, no keep…. keep doing that. It felt good,” he said when Kathryn retreated at his sounds.

She smirked, lowering her head back to focus. Chakotay was very vocal when it came to this, she found out. Kathryn spent a long time simply playing with his ass. She kept her fingers lubricated and her touches light, but he was more than responsive to it all. The first time her entire middle finger slipped in Chakotay gripped his cock, swearing as a few strings of cum spurted out.

Kathryn knelt on the mattress, witnessing the scene in front of her with her mouth hanging open. She felt hot all over, her thighs drenched, but she could not get enough of seeing him like his. He met her eyes, blushing.

“Sorry, that was a little unexpected.”

She crawled up his body, legs either side of his torso and kissed him. Chakotay’s lips were dry from his pants, the skin a little rough as his mouth moved down her throat and enveloped her right breast. Kathryn gripped his hair with the hand that had less lubricant on it.

“Finger me,” Chakotay said, gripping her hips when she made to move, “stay like this and finger me.”

Kathryn moaned at the mental image he created. Her right hand slipped down his stomach. He helped her by folding his knees and raising his hips. They both groaned when her middle finger slipped right in. His anus had been stretched enough for one of her fingers to slide in without pain and Kathryn shivered. Was this what Chakotay felt when he fingered her?

She moved her finger in and out, increasing in speed. Without letting doubt take over, Kathryn added her index finger after sliding out and back in. Chakotay’s breathing pattern changed, a hint that the pressure and discomfort had increased, and she went slower. When both fingers were in, she scissored them around, watching as Chakotay squeezed his eyes shut, his head tipping back when a moan escaped his lips.

“So good,” he said, licking his lips as he panted.

Kathryn smirked. “Are you ready for the toy?”

Chakotay’s eyes snapped open. She squealed when he shifted on the bed, rocking her on top of him before gripping her hips. “I thought the toy you have would make me feel everything if…

Kathryn’s smirk deepened as she raised her right eyebrow at him. “Exactly.”

He groaned, leaning back against the pillows. “You’re going to kill me.”

She was already placing the neural emitter on his hip. “This will be something more to add on your list.”

Chakotay snorted. “It’s not a long list.”

Kathryn slid down his body, sitting on her legs as he spread his around her body. She moaned at the picture he made; cock hard and dripping while his ass pulsed for more. She spread lubricant on the toy and turned it on, setting it to the lowest vibration before touching the head to his hole.

“Ohhhh….” Chakotay’s moan was unsure, almost as if he didn’t expect it to feel good.

“How is it?”

He squeezed his eyes shut, gripping the sheets when Kathryn increased the pressure, the head of the toy breaching him. “Like….fuck…like I am fucking someone in the ass, while someone is doing the same to me.”

She hummed, retreating. “Now that is an idea for later.”

Chakotay laughed, yelped when the toy was back at pushing against his anus, the head cold and wet with lubricant. “Kath….Kathryn, I don’t think I can hold out for much longer.”

Kathryn looked up to find his right hand wrapped around his cock. He was trying to stroke slowly, but his palm was tight around the shaft, the head was turning a deep red. She knew he was not exaggerating. Kathryn bit her lower lip, moaning as she pushed the toy deeper. She tried to go steady, gage if it was too much, but Chakotay’s moans rose in pitch the further down he slid on the shaft of the toy.

He panted as he looked down at her while his right hand pumped his cock. “Ohhh…fuck…it’s so good…Kathryn…it’s been so long….”

She looked up at him with a smirk. “So this is what I have to do to get you to babble?”

Chakotay whined, squeezing his eyes shut when the head of the toy bumped against his prostate. Kathryn felt it too and stopped, not wanting to overwhelm him, but his hips began grinding, pushing for more friction. She moaned as she watched his anus tighten around the toy. Chakotay’s thighs tensed, his toes curled. He was panting, his moans half broken gasps for air, mixed with swears and pieces of her name. Just when Kathryn decided to give him a break his moan roared through her quarters.

She would not have been able to escape the ropes of cum even if she knew it was coming. Chakotay climaxed with an intensity she only remembered a few times before, each after long periods of foreplay. When he was done moaning his mouth hung open, his chin dropped on his chest, as he watched her move the toy in and out of his ass still. Kathryn whimpered when she saw the hand wrapped around his cock, covered in cum as his shaft softened in his grip.

Slowly, she pulled the toy out, tossing it to the side. Chakotay collapsed on the mattress, sweat covering his skin. Kathryn crawled on top of him, careful not to brush against his sensitive cock. He wrapped his arms around her when she laid her head on his chest.

“Is this what you had in mind when you mentioned something about making me horny enough?”

Chakotay laughed, moving his head to kiss her hair with a groan. “I might need a few hours for that.”

Kathryn chuckled, tickling his ribs.

“Kathryn?”

“Mmmm?

“Don’t recycle your toy.”


End file.
